


Rainbows and Puddles

by Cyn



Series: Club Purgatory [11]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji and Yuki have a routine, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows and Puddles

"It's all sunshine and rainbows with you, isn't it?" Fuji asks, leaning against the door. He studies Yukimura for a moment before walking inside. The door closes behind him; the click of the lock is loud in the silence. "Always smiling like you are. Do you ever get bad news?"

"Of course there's no bad news." Yukimura's lips twitch, his smile changing as Fuji walks forward. "Things like losing money never seem to bother me."

"I always suspected that," Fuji says. "You leave the bad news for poor Tezuka."

"He is such a perfect one to deal with the seriousness of it all. He and Sanada make a fun team, don't you think?"

"Depends on how you describe fun. And who is doing the asking."

Yukimura laughs and stands up, as Fuji reaches the desk. Hands reach out at the same time, pushing and pulling. This is normal for them, common enough that they know where to touch, where to kiss and bite and suck. Normal and common, but a game for both, nothing serious. It'll change for them, eventually. But until then, they both appreciate the other enough to enjoy themselves.

"Tezuka is curious now," Yukimura murmurs. His head hits the desk and the papers beneath him crumble. He knows that they are reports of some sort, but it doesn't matter. He'll still be able to read them.

"Good for him," Fuji murmurs, glancing at the other door in the room, leading not outside but to another office.

They shift and it's Fuji with his back against the desk, and when he grins up at Yukimura, Yukimura is sure they're both going to be sore the next day. The edge of the desk is only a few inches away and it seems Fuji wants to play. Not that Yukimura minds; the only thing he is doing the next day is talking - to Sanada, to his bartenders and waiters, and to Tezuka.

Fuji sinks his teeth into his neck, deep enough to leave a mark, showing just above his collar. Yukimura laughs and Fuji uses the moment to flip them again, rolling from the desk onto the floor.

They land with a thud that Yukimura knows is heard in the office next to his, but neither of them care, and Yukimura admits graceful defeat in the battle for dominance that is their foreplay.

When it is over and the bruises are starting to bloom, Yukimura leans against his desk and studies Fuji. "It's all sunshine and rainbows, isn't it?" he asks, mimicking the words earlier. "You just never stop smiling."

"Who says I'm smiling because it's all sunshine and rainbows?" Fuji counters easily. "Perhaps I like the rain and puddles."


End file.
